Trapped
by demi596b
Summary: What happens when the team is trapped inside Mount Justice with a group of villains, no way of escape and no way to communicate with any League members(who have their hands full)
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place in five year gap between seasons. But I'll make it an AU because I'm not sure if I'm going to kill anyone off yet. Muahaha! (Original team plus Zatanna and Rocket)**

**Chapter 1: Lights out**

**Mount Justice, 20:47**

_Recognize, Red Tornado, 16_

Red Tornado walked into the cave to find no one, to his surprise. He made an announcement for the team to report to the mission room. They all started walking in together from the caves leisure room in their uniforms.

"Batman has asked me to inform you all of your positions tonight. There has been a massive breakout in Belle Reve, providing escape for all the prisoners. The entire Justice League is assisting with the situation which has put everything else on hold. Mainly this." he said as he raised his hand to reveal a small flash drive.

" This was recovered on a previous League mission from the League of Shadows. It consists valuable information as to where the shadows are keeping their recent kidnap victims and what they are planning to do with them. Batman believes that there is a lot more information than that on this flash drive. But due to the Belle Reve breakout, he wasn't able to finish downloading the files. Robin. You are to uncover any information on the drive and rescue any hostages along with the team." He handed him the flash drive and started walking to the zeta tubes.

"I must assist the League. If you are in need of any help, inform a League member." He then disappeared in a flash leaving the team completely alone.

"Ok then. Lets get started." Robin said as he put the connected the flash drive into his wrist watch computer. He then wirelessly connected to the caves mainframe and the files started downloading. When the download was completed something happened that caught the whole team by surprise.

"Erm. What happened to the lights?" Wally asked.

"There's probably a storm in Happy Harbor" M'gann added.

"No. If it were a storm the caves generator would have been working right now. Something's wrong." Robin implied as he pulled out a flash light from his utility belt. He held it in his mouth as he tried to get his wrist computer working. "There must have been some sort of untraceable virus on the flash drive." He deduced.

"My comm isn't working either. What about you guys?" The team then tested their own communicators but to no avail.

"Hang on. I've got a cell phone." Artemis said as she pulled a cell phone out of her utility belt.

"Ugh! No signal!" Robin tried with his own phone and received the same results. They were all trapped in the cave with no one available to assist them.

Suddenly, a boom tube opened up in front of them all. Five League of Shadows ninjas stepped out followed by Sportsmaster, Cheshire, Deathsroke, Devastation, Shimmer and Mammoth walked out with the boom tube closing behind them. The team readied themselves for a fight. Some of the lights started turning on.

"Lucky for you brats, we didn't bring everyone to this party since you are all less of a threat than the Justice League." Sportsmaster said. M'gann had already set up a link when the villains walked in.

"Team, split up! We can't win here." Kaldur ordered. "We can use our knowledge of the cave to our advantage since we are outnumbered." They all proceeded to run off with the person nearest to them. Artemis with M'gann, Robin with Wally, Kaldur with Superboy and Zatanna with Rocket. Each member in different directions. The group of villains started to pursue but before they could leave the room, Deathstroke ordered them all to wait.

"Who put _you_ in charge?!" Sportsmaster yelled while pointing an accusing finer at him.

"Well I seem to be the only one who isn't going in rashly so I appointed myself for this moment." Deathstroke answered. Sportsmaster stepped back.

"Well the what should we do Wilson? Wait for them to come back?!" Sportsmaster inquired angrily.

"Before we left for this mission, our superiors informed me that since our target changed, so did our objective. As you all know, the Justice League is needed alive for future plans. Unfortunately, Batman didn't download all the files from the flash drive which caused our plan to fail. **(A/N Just in case i ever forget to mention it, the plan was to lock the Justice League in the watchtower and send in a LOT of villains to prevent them from escaping, so the Belle Reve prisoners can cause chaos without the JL stopping it, which would have damaged the public's view of the JL) **Our new objective, is to eliminate any of the young heroes or take them as hostages. The Light would prefer that we bring back a few hostages, so don't kill them all! We're all going to have to split up. Shimmer, take two shadows with you." She nodded before running down a hall with two well armed shadow ninjas following her. "You three are another group" He said while he pointed at the three remaining shadows who immediately ran off. " The rest of you, scatter. Oh and Crock?" Sportsmaster turned around to face Deathstroke. "You can have your girl. I'll make sure not to kill her if I see her. Just so you can enjoy it" he said. "And try not to kill any of the major heroes' sidekicks like Robin. They could prove useful.

**Aaaand there's chapter one. Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Attack**

Robin jumped over the counter and hid behind it for cover. His initial plan was to get to the air vents where it was safer and try to get his wrist computer to work again. His new plan was to not get shot. Three shadows caught up with him and KF and started shooting as the two heroes were about to enter the air vent. One of them was using a high tech rifle which fired lasers. The other two used regular machine guns. They didn't show any signs of taking them all alive. Kid Flash was behind the couch after his knee was grazed by a bullet. But fortunately, it was a small which would mean he would be up and running any minute now. The shadows shot at the counter he was hiding behind, so he jumped to the right throwing three batarangs and ducking behind the couch. Two of the batarangs had hit their target while the last one was embedded into the wall since the shadow dodged it. Robin looked to his left, to see that his best friend was no longer behind the couch. He then looked at his newly found injury which was on the upper part (bicep area) of his right arm. There was a large burn mark which meant he was hit by the shadow with the laser riffle. Robin hissed in pain as his wound started to hurt even more. The last shadow started walking towards Robins location, only to be knocked out by something fast.

"You okay Rob?!" Wally said as he kneeled next to Robin who had his hand on his wound.

"Yeah. It just burns. I'll be fine in a second… Where were you by the way? I could've used some help." He got up and walked to freezer.

"Heey! I got shot in the knee!" Wally complained.

"Haha. Dude! It was just a scratch." Robin joked

"It still hurt though. And you're _welcome_ by the way"

"I could've used you a little earlier. Which brings up my previous question. Where did you go?"

"Well, after the pain subsided I took a look around for a bit for any other bad guys and came back to help you. I couldn't find anyone else and I think the mind link is down. I don't know why though. You think they got anyone already?"

"Don't know. But it would be best if we could find anyone else right now." Robin said as he wrapped an ice pack in a towel and held it to his wound. He winced in pain again.

"What about the air vents?" Wally asked

"We need to find the others first and see if their okay. Besides, they'd probably smoke us out of there." He dropped the ice pack on the counter and proceeded to wrapping his arm with a gauze."Now come on." He said as started to run down another hallway. Wally followed.

…

Kaldur and Superboy entered the Hangar sprinting. So far, they hadn't faced any trouble but they were still very cautious.

"There's the cave's main generator." Kaldur said while pointing at the giant cylindrical generator in the corner next to the zeta tubes.

"Yeah but we don't know how to get it working again." Superboy pointed out

"That is true. It seems that they haven't bothered to tamper with it any more. Robin could probably make it work again. Right now, our top priority is to find the rest of the team along with a way out of the cave." Kaldur said while turning to look at the part of the cave that was connected with the ocean. "We might be able to swim out."

"I don't think so kiddies." The two boys turned around to see Devastation cracking her knuckles, readying herself to fight.

"We made sure there would be no way of you getting out." Just then, Black Manta surfaced from the water along with two manta troopers. "Manta's whole sub is blocking your only exit."

Kaldur pulled out his water bearers which immediately turned into swords and Superboy took his fighting stance. Devastation lunged at Superboy, tackling him to the ground and earning the first few punches. He then grabbed her fist as she was about to punch him again, put his feet one her abdomen and kicked her off of him. He then got up and ran towards her. She was already on her feet and they started throwing punches at each other and dodging. Kaldur was evading all of Black Manta's lasers which were shot from his helmet. One of the troopers was kneeing next to Black Manta firing his laser riffle at Kaldur while the other started advancing towards him with a knife. His water shield was his only defense against the laser being shot at him since there was no place to take cover in the huge room. In his other hand, his water sword turned into a mace. He easily knocked out the trooper with the knife by hitting him in the head with his mace. The other trooper then advanced towards him from behind. Kaldur turned around and hit him with his shield. He turned back around too late, to be struck in the abdomen by one of Black Manta's lasers. He fell forward on the ground, his mace and shield losing their shape and becoming water on the floor. Fortunately for him, his dense skin prevented any burns or cuts. He looked up to see Superboy thrown into the wall by Devastation, creating a small crater. He then turned to look at Black Manta who was slowly walking towards him.

"Make this easier for yourself and surrender Kaldur'ahm."

He winced in pain while getting up. "Never." Just then Devastation was thrown into Black Manta. Superboy ran over to Kaldur helping him up. "We have to go. We're outnumbered." Superboy then put Kaldur's shoulder over him and carried him down the hall.

…

Rocket and Zatanna were fending off Sportsmaster and Cheshire in the locker room. Cheshire followed Sportsmaster around to keep an eye on him since she was worried about what he would do to her sister. Sportsmaster pulled out a handgun and started shooting. Rocket use her bubbles to block the shots. Zatanna used many spells to try and hold down Cheshire who kept evading anything thrown at her. When Cheshire got near her, the two engaged to hand to hand combat, in which Cheshire had the upper hand. Zatanna tried evading her attacks but was hit several times. Sportsmaster grabbed his mace from his belt and started swinging it around. Rocket evaded most of his strikes but one hit her side possibly breaking one of her lower ribs, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Etativel tekcor!" Rocket's unconscious body was lifted into the air before Sportsmaster could get to her with his mace again. Cheshire ran at her with her sai.

"Tcerider ym seimene tsniaga hcae rehto!" Cheshire flew back into Sportsmaster, knocking them both into the showers.

"Gnirb tekcor nwod!" Rocket was slowly brought back to the ground and subsequently woke up.

"Did we win?" Rocket asked

"Not exactly. We can't take them alone." Just then, a shot was fired from the showers, clearly by Sportsmaster.

"Can you walk?"

"Don't worry, it's just my rib." Rocket then proceeded to get up and start running down the hall with Zatanna.

"So where do we go next?" Where do you think everyone is?" Rocket asked.

"I don't know. I could use a locator spell, but that would require blueprints or a map of the cave. Which we don't have by the way."

"Great. So what now?" Rocket inquired.

"Let's check the lounge first." Zatanna said as they took a left down the hall. "You think they followed us?" Zatanna asked looking back along with Rocket.

"I don't think-" She was cut off by bumping in to someone. More specifically Robin.

"Robin!" Zatanna exclaimed. Wally who was next to him, helped him off the ground while Zatanna helped Raquel.

"It's a good thing we found you two. We were getting our butts kicked back there. And I do _not_ want to go through that again." Raquel said.

"You guys okay?" Robin asked slightly worried.

"We're fine. Just a little bruised and battered." Zatanna answered.

"You guys got any word from Artemis. _And_ M'gann! "Wally quickly corrected himself. "The mind link kind of went down a while ago." he stated

"No word from either them _or_ Kaldur and Conner." Zatanna responded.

"We should get going. Something could be wrong." Robin said. The other three heroes nodded before following him down the hall. Most of the hallways were dark, but some were functional along with the light in some of the rooms.

…

Artemis was in the library fighting Shimmer and two shadow ninjas. She was already battered from her previous battle but she was still able to hold up. One of the shadows was unconscious, Mammoth was trapped in foam thanks to the high-density polyurethane foam arrow she fired earlier with her crossbow. A shadow jumped off a bookcase behind her, hitting her in the back with a staff. She fell to her knees, and hands. She kicked the shadow's legs, tripping him. She then turned around and kicked Shimmer in the face. The other shadow got to his feet, only to be knocked out by Artemis' fist. Seeing how she won the battle, she walked over to one of the bookcases. Behind it was an unconscious M'gann who had been knocked out by Mammoth. Her injuries weren't severe but she had a major gash on her forehead from being slammed into bookcases and wall by Mammoth. The fight started as soon as they entered the library. Shimmer was already there with the two shadows and Mammoth came raging down the stairs. M'gann tried throwing any object at him, which he destroyed. Artemis fired several explosive arrows at him which only seemed _slightly_ effective. He charged at her breaking her bow in the process. He kept punching while she dodged but one punch in her upper body (including her face) caused her to fly into a wall. It left her with a bloody nose. M'gann tried drawing his attention. He eventually got a hold of her and kept throwing her into bookcases and walls, leaving her unconscious and bruised. Artemis used her crossbow to fire a foam arrow which incapacitated Mammoth and left her to finish her fight with the rest of the villains.

"M'gann, wake up! We have to leave. Mammoth could escape at any moment." Artemis said while shaking M'gann to wake her up. She put M'gann's arm around her and carried her to the bookcase which she remembered had a secret passageway. She carried M'gann through and walked down the hallway. M'gann started stirring awake.

"Artemis?" She asked while rubbing her head.

"M'gann!" Artemis beamed excitedly. She set her down, her back leaning on the wall. She kneeled next to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Are you okay? How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"Dizzy. And a massive headache." her eyes started opening. "Artemis. You're bleeding." Artemis wipped the blood off her face with her hand. "It's nothing. Just a nose bleed." she reassured both stood up "Can you set up a mind link? We _really_ need to find the others."

"Already on it." she said as her eyes glowed green. "Link established." A series of voices were then heard. Each team member asking different questions.

"M'gann, what happened?! Are you okay!?"

"Where are you guys?! We all need to meet up ASAP."

"Artemis? You there babe?"

"Kaldur. We need to regroup."

"Team. report you locations."

"GUYS!" M'gann silenced them all. "I kinda got a headache here. So if you don't mind, please keep it down."

"M'gann. Where are you?" Kaldur asked.

"Artemis and I just left the library. We're in the hall near the Hangar."

" Do not proceed to the Hangar. Devastation and Black Manta were there." Kaldur warned

" Retreat to the lounge."

"Uum. There are a few unconscious ninjas in there who might be slightly conscious right now so somewhere else would be best." Wally interjected.

"What about the bedrooms? I don't think they went in any of them" Conner added.

" All right then. Everyone meet in Superboy's bedroom." Kaldur ordered.

**If you're wondering where Deathstroke is… Don't worry, he'll be back soon enough**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait ;) Btw, this is a few months after season one so Spitifire, Supermartian and Robin/Zatanna are still together. I think Greg mentioned that Rocket and Kaldur tried it out for a while but they both agreed it wasn't working. And I have no hate for any of these couples(or any others for that matter) so I will try my best to give them all justice.**

**Chapter 3**

Artemis helped M'gann who was still a bit unsteady, to get to there room where they were meeting the rest of the team. The door slid open to reveal everyone else.

" M'gann!" Conner rushed over to the two girls. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just a little out of it. I should be better in a while." Artemis set her down on the bed. Conner sat by her side, holding her hand. Artemis turned to the others before receiving an abrupt hug from behind which turned out to be Wally.

"You allright babe?" Wally asked while giving her a worried look.

"Never better." She gave him a reassuring smile and a peck on the lips. Robin, Zatanna, Rocket and Kaldur were discussing their next move. Wally and Artemis joined them immediately after their short reunion.

"Any idea what our next move is?" Artemis asked.

"It seems that the only way out right now is swimming out through the underwater passage which leads to the sea. But unfortunately Black Manta has his submarine which carries an army of his troopers blocking the exit. Devastation was also in the Hangar with Black Manta. We would be outnumbered" Kaldur stated.

"And we also don't know where all the others are hiding. They could attack us at any minute." Robin added.

"Plus, staying in here and waiting for the League isn't an option since they'll eventually find us." Zatanna furthered.

"Then what _do_ we do?" Wally asked.

"For now, it's best we stick together."

"What about the cave's generator? Maybe Robin can get rid of that virus from there. Then we'd be able to get in contact with the League _and_ escape through the zeta tubes." Artemis said optimistically.

"As we said before you and M'gann arrived, it's too heavily guarded. And we don't know if they have or haven't caused any physical damage to ensure we don't fix it. It is _too_ risky."Kaldur said. M'gann seemed to be feeling better since she was on her feet. She and Conner walked up to the rest of the group.

"The best thing we can do now is take action." M'gann said joining the conversation.

"She's right. We should find out why they're here and what they want. And we should also fight. So what if it's risky? If we're going down, we're going down fighting." Conner said pounding his fist against his palm.

"Okay then. Let's go." Kaldur said as they all started leaving the room.

…**.**

The hallway they walked down was one of the few which had a working light. Robin had a batarang in each hand, Artemis held her crossbow, ready to fire at any threat and the rest were on high alert. They tried to be as quiet as possible. But a sound in the locker room to their left caught their attention.

"Sportsmaster and Cheshire were in there earlier." Zatanna stated as a warning.

"_This_ should be fun." Artemis snarled to herself.

Robin pulled out his flashlight shining some light into the locker room which revealed -to everyones relief-Wolf and Sphere.

"_There_ you guys are!" Superboy exclaimed as he approached wolf and patted his head.

"They must have been hiding around the cave this whole time." Robin suggested. Footsteps were heard ahead of them.

"Quick! Hide in the locker room!" Robin said in a low voice. They all ran into the locker room taking a different hiding spot each. Mammoth and Shimmer walked by. Mammoth stopped and turned into the locker room. He started sniffing around. Shimmer stood at the entrance of the room waiting. Each team member tensed as he got near to each of them, switching hiding spots in the process. As he was about to leave he turned around abruptly and was facing M'gann who was in camouflage mode. He breathed in her face as she kept still to not be noticed. He growled as he swatted M'gann across the room into some lockers. Everyone jumped out to help now that their cover was blown. Robin threw his batarangs which exploded on impact, knocking Mammoth a few steps back. Kid Flash zoomed over to Shimmer and knocked her out, before she had the chance to realize what was going on.

Mammoth bellowed in rage when his sister was hit. Superboy charged at him, knocking him to the ground. Mammoth retaliated by grabbing a long bench and smashing it into Superboy. A few of Artemis' explosive crossbow arrows hit Mammoth in the back causing him to get angrier. Robin pulled out his taser and shocked Mammoth which proved unsuccessful. Mammoth pulled the wires out of his chest and tossed it away. Kaldur made a hammer out of his water bearers and hit Mammoth upside the head. It stunned him for a moment and gave Rocket the chance to form a bubble around him. He kept hitting and punching it, making no accomplishment.

"That should hold him for now." Robin said relieved. The team gathered themselves around Mammoth.

"Well _now_ what? We can't stay here and Rocket can't leave while holding Mammoth n the bubble." Wally said.

"I'll stay here. Give you guys a head start." Rocket demanded.

"No! We don't leave anyone behind." Kaldur answered.

"There's no other way!" Rocket continued.

"No. Rocket, we will not leave you behind. We split up. Robin, you _need_ to get to the generator. Artemis,Zatanna, Superboy, Kid Flash, go with Robin. Miss Martian, Rocket and I will join you shortly.

The five teens ran off leaving Kaldur, Rocket and M'gann alone with Mammoth.

"M'gann, can you render him unconscious with your telepathy?" Kaldur asked.

"I'll try." Her eyes glowed for a moment. "Ugh. Sorry, I can't."

"It is fine. I have an alternative." Kaldur said while crossing his arms and staring at Mammoth. "Rocket, on my command, you are to release him. You will both run and find the others."

"What about you?" M'gann asked with a worried expression. She didn't like where this was going.

"I will be right behind you. I am simply going to fend off Mammoth to get you two a running start."

"Kaldur! You're the one who said that we don't leave anyone behind!" Rocket yelled, slightly angry while holding her gaze to the bubble.

"I will be fine don't wor-"

"We both know that you can't take Mammoth alone. We'll help you. So all three of us can get out of this mess together." M'gann interjected.

"Allright." He agreed. "We will stun him momentarily so we can run. On my count. One. Two. Thr-"

A gunshot was heard before he could finish. Rocket yelled in pain and clutched her left shoulder as she fell to the ground. The bubble dissolved, leaving Mammoth free. Deathstroke stood in the hallway, gun in hand with (a now conscious) Shimmer and three Manta troopers behind him.

"Rocket!" M'gann yelled. The troopers started firing. Kaldur jumped to the side, taking cover behind some lockers. M'gann flew up, evading their bullets. She used her telekinesis to disarm the guards. Deathstroke ran in with his sword. Kaldur used his water bearers to create swords and dueled Deathsroke.

"M'gann." Kaldur said in the mental link. "We need to get Rocket to safety."

M'gann was throwing any large object she could find at Mammoth. "Agreed." she responded.

M'gann then picked up Deathstroke with her telekinesis and threw him into a manta trooper. "Go get Rocket!" She yelled into the mind link. Kaldur ran over to Rocket, dragging her behind some lockers, out of harms way.

"Kaldur you need to get Rocket out of here! I'll clear your path." M'gann said while knocking out the last manta trooper. Kaldur picked up Rocket (bridal style) and ran into the hall while M'gann held back Mammoth, Shimmer and Deathstroke. Kaldur kept running with a bleeding Raquel in his arms. "M'gann, I'll be in the med bay." He announced through the mind link.

"On my way!" I think I lost them.

"Guys! What's going on?!" Robin yelled through the mind link.

"Rocket was injured."

"I'm fine guys!" Rocket interjected. "I can still fight. Just patch up my arm and I'll be good to go."

"What exactly happened Kaldur?" Artemis inquired.

"She was shot." He answered.

"I'll be there to help remove the bullet." Artemis continued.

"You're not going alone." Robin ordered.

"I'll go." Kid Flash offered.

"Sorry KF, but I need you and Superboy here right now. Zatanna, go with Artemis. And be careful!"

The two girls ran down the hall as Robin observed the Hangar with KF and Superboy.

"Sporstmaster, Black Manta and Cheshire aren't in sight. I think you two should be able to handle Devastation and the manta troopers. It's a good thing that most of them are on the sub and not here. You guys distract them for as long as you can and I'll try my best with the generator." Robin ordered.

…**..**

Zatanna and Artemis found the now conscious shadow ninjas, shortly after they left the boys with Wolf and Sphere. They fired at the girls who ran back took a right turn and hid behind the walls to avoid the bullets.

"Great. _Just_ what we needed right now." Artemis quipped.

"Mrasid!" Zatanna yelled. Their guns floated into the air. The two girls charged.

"Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib!" One of the ninjas was suddenly tied up. Artemis evaded another ninja's staff as he swung it at her. She kicked him in the stomach and fired a foam arrow instantly trapping him.

"Etativel!" The last ninja was levitated into the air. Artemis walked up to Zatanna who was under the ninja.

"Pord." He fell to the ground. Artemis kicked him in the face, rendering him unconscious.

"At least _that's_ over." Zatanna said.

"Not quite." A husky voice from behind them said. They turned around to see Cheshire, Sporstmaster and two other ninjas.

**I didn't really like how I wrote this chapter. I can't wait for the good parts to start so you the panic can start.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kaldur ran as fast as he could with Rocket bleeding in his arms. The med bay was not far now. One more right turn and they would be in the hall where the entrance of the med bay was. When Kaldur turned, he immediately stopped in his tracks and ran back to hide behind the wall. Black Manta was standing at the entrance of the med bay with two Manta troopers by his side. Fortunately, Kaldur wasn't' spotted, since Black Manta was too busy talking to his troopers.

"No one goes in. Understand?" Black Manta ordered.

"Yes sir." The two troopers replied in unison.

"And if you're outnumbered or in defeat, radio for backup." Black Manta walked off, leaving the two troopers standing alone with their guns in their hands. There was no way of sneaking up on them since they had the full view of the hall. He set Rocket down against the wall and crouched beside her. She covered her shoulder again with a cloth Kaldur had previously given her. She put pressure on her wound which caused her to lightly groan.

"I will take care of the troopers." Kaldur said will rising and reaching back for his water bearers. Rocket tried to protest but Kaldur was already on his way. He observed the troopers by hiding behind the corner of the wall. He pulled out his water bearers which formed into swords. The troopers saw him enter their hall and started firing. He ran and evaded the bullets. He ran up to the first trooper and knocked him into the wall. The other trooper tried to punch Kaldur who dodged and hitting his opponent with his swords. Both guards were on the ground unconscious. Kaldur went back to Rocket and helped her walk to the med bay. She lied down on one of the beds.

"We don't have much time. Anyone can walk in at any moment." Kaldur warned.

"Grab the supplies. We're definitely going to use them again. Besides-ugh-we controlled the bleeding. All we need-ngh-is to remove the bullet and stitch it up."

Kaldur agreed and grabbed a first aid kit and some medical tools. He and Rocket exited the med bay just in time. After some walking, they heard Black Manta's yells. Rocket giggled and a smile cracked on Kaldur's face.

…

Once the battle started, Zatanna used a spell to bind Sportsmaster. Artemis was battling Cheshire which left Zatanna with the shadow ninjas. One of them swung his staff at her which she dodged a few times which was followed by a hit in the side. Zatanna gasped in pain. She then lifted her arm and recited another spell which threw the ninja into the wall. Sportsmaster was now free and threw a javelin in her direction. She jumped to the side as it exploded on impact. It launched her forward. She lifted herself off the ground and saw that Artemis and Cheshire were no longer in the hallway. Zatanna was outnumbered. She started running and casting spells. One of the ninjas was now tied up while the other advanced at her. She threw some punches and dodged a few. She then kicked him in the stomach. He bent over in pain and she delivered a final punch to his face which knocked him out.

"Guys. We got a problem!" Robin's voice sounded into the mind link. "Another boom tube just opened up and Psimon walked out. M'gann, you have to turn off the mind link. He could find us through it. Everyone meet up back at my coordinates." The mind link went down which gave her no way of finding out where Artemis was. She ran as Sportsmaster started shooting at her and eventually got away. Her new goal was to find Artemis.

…**.**

Artemis was still brawling with Cheshire. Cheshire somehow managed to take their fight to the workout room. Cheshire's last kick sent her to the ground. Artemis slowly got up, wiping the blood from her lip which she bit when she fell.

"_Really_ feeling the sisterly love here Jade." She scoffed.

"I'm doing this for your own good!"

"Yeah. Working with Sportsmaster. That doesn't seem like helping to me."

"Sportsmaster's not the one who ordered me to come here. I don't take orders from him. I've only been sticking around him so I could make sure he doesn't hurt you. I got you away from him didn't I? He wants to kill you Artemis!" Artemis paused for a moment, glaring at her sister.

"I can take care of myself. My team can help me. You left me with dad once and I came out of it alive. So _what_ if you do it again?" Both girls had pained expressions on their faces.

"If the others found out you are helping me, they'd kill you." Artemis said a she took her fighting stance.

"They could try." She had a smug look behind her mask. Artemis smirked. They were back to punching and kicking each other. Cheshire tried to punch Artemis's face which she dodged. Artemis grabbed her hand and spun her into one of the treadmills. She grunted as her back hit the treadmill and fell to the ground. Artemis stood over her with a smug expression on her face. A shot was heard and the next thing Jade noticed was her sister falling to the ground.

Sportsmaster stood in the room's entrance with his gun pointed in their direction. He walked towards the girls and aimed his gun at Artemis again. This time it would be a fatal shot. Jade stopped him before he fired. She kicked the gun out of his hands.

"What have you done?! " Cheshire screamed in rage.

"Only what was necessary." He replied, his voice not showing any sign of sorrow. Jade kneeled down next to her sister and turned her on her back. She was unconscious. She was hit on the top right side of her abdomen. Cheshire put pressure on the wound as Sportsmaster went to pick up his gun.

"You can't kill her! I won't let you!" Cheshire yelled.

"That's not entirely up to you little girl." Sportsmaster responded.

"But she's right." Deathstroke's voice came from behind them. They turned round to see him walking towards them. "We need her alive for now. Finding the sidekicks has proven to be harder than we had calculated. We can use her to lure them into or trap. We all know they won't be able to resist coming to save their friend. I say, we take her to the med bay and keep her alive for a little while longer. When she is no more use to us, you may kill her. _If_ the internal bleeding doesn't beat you to it."

"Fine." Sportsmaster responded with some bitterness in his voice.

…**.**

Robin was now thinking of a new plan. Superboy and Kid Flash sat in the hallway behind him along with wolf and sphere. His old plan didn't involve Psimon whose presence was a threat for the mind link which caused him to lose communication with most of the team, including their team leader. Just then, a trooper walked in and walked up to Devastation, Psimon and Black Manta who walked in a while ago.

"What is it?" He asked his trooper.

"Deathstroke wanted me to inform you that we have caught one of the sidekicks. A girl."

"All right. Back to where you were."

"Yes sir." The trooper left the room.

"We have another problem." Robin said as he turned to approach his two team mates.

"What is it?" Kid Flash asked. Superboy didn't seem to be paying attention to Robin since he probably heard the conversation.

"They have one of the girls."

"What?! We should go help! We need to find the others!" Wally rambled. Robin considered it for a moment.

"You're right. There's nothing we can do here anymore." Robin said as they started walking down the hall.

"Guys!" M'gann yelled as she flew towards them. She landed in front of them. I was on my way to find you. Where are you going?" Superboy abruptly hugged her to which she looked surprised.

"I'm so glad you're okay M'gann." He said while still holding her.

"Why? Is someone hurt?"

"We just found out that one of the girls were taken. We don't know if she's injured yet." Robin explained.

"Turn the mind link back on so we can find the others." Wally said.

"I can't. Psimon will just sense it and hack into it. They'll hear everything we say _and_ find our location." She responded. "It will just put everyone in danger."

"We'll just have to find them the old fashioned way." Robin said.

…

Rocket was noticeably a lot better now that her arm was stitched up. After a long time of walking though the hallways, they found some other team members.

"Rocket!" M'gann as she flew over to her. "Are you okay? How's you arm?"

"It's fine. Kaldur patched it up nicely. It still hurts but it's functional."

"Have you guys seen Artemis or Zatanna?" Robin asked.

"I'm afraid not." Kaldur replied. "Any information as to why they're here?"

"No. The only thing we _do_ know is that they need us for something. Probably some sort of extortion for the League." Robin answered. "Let's find Artemis and Zatanna and we'll deal with them when we're all together.

…**..**

Zatanna wandered around the cave, hoping to find someone on her team. The med bay and the Hangar were the only places she hadn't checked yet. As she neared the med bay, she saw Sportsmaster in the distance at the entrance. She turned left and ran down another hall.

"Etaerc na noisulli of em!" A copy of herself appeared in front of her. The copy then ran towards Sportsmaster's direction, drawing his attention. As he threw a javelin and ran after the copy, Zatanna walked into the medbay. There, she found a bleeding Artemis who was on a bed with Cheshire next to her trying to control the bleeding. She was hooked up to a heart monitor. Her heartbeat then stopped

"She's going into shock, Cheshire muttered. She brought an oxygen mask to her face and covered up Artemis who's body temperature was cold.

Two troopers passed by and noticed Zatanna.

"Hey!" They called out. Only _then_ did Cheshire notice Zatanna's presence. She gave her a sorrowful look. Zatanna ran and escaped the manta troopers. She _really_ needed to find the rest of the team.

**For those of you waiting for Deathstroke and Robin to interact: Don't worry. The Slade vs Robin showdown will come very very soon(either the next chapter or the one after that). And more team members will be injured physically and mentally. Or fatally…. **


End file.
